Come All Ye Bloody
by micheal dark
Summary: Come join me for holiday fun with the Vasquez universe. Devi gets angry and becomes the hmicidal maniac,Johnny watches,Dib and Zim invade on them just before Christmas dinner,Gir gets nailed with a skillet,and Gaz eats with the madman. All in some light f


Come All Ye Bloody  
  
Disclaimer:I am in no way asociated with Invader Zim,Squee,or Johnny the Homicidal maniac. Nor I am related to the other twisted workings of the mind of one Jhonen Vasquez. Now that I have established that,  
let us get on with the useless pointless holiday fun of watching Devi beat Dib to a bloody pulp!  
  
Summary:Spend the holidays in the twisted world of the unamed city in the works of Jhonen Vasquez,as I blend Zim and Johnny's world together for pure holiday delight.  
  
Setting:the city from which Johnny and Devi hail.  
  
Come All Ye Bloody  
  
Johnny looked out the window of Devi's house. He'd only been back from his journey to erase his emotions for a month,and guesse...he failed miserably. Yup,he still thought of Todd,of Squee,as like a little   
brother. And Devi,Devi still held whatever heart he had in the palm of her hand. He thanked God(though he knew at least HIS God was a lazy nobody that he shouldn't be thanking,but he did anyways),but at least   
SOME of his homicidal urges had been quelled since the Doughboys shut up. As for Reverend Meat,he was a Christmas Gift Johnny had given an annoying street corner Santa,trying to get donations for Goodwill. A  
present with about 4 pounds of plastique explosive stuck to his chest,hehehe. As Johnny turned to Squee he heard a loud bang at the door,and flung it open. A boy with a crappy haircut and glasses and a boy that   
Johnny knew wasnt a boy,but an alien with a shitty ass tupee were wrestling on the ground on the front steps,a gothic girl(probably the geek's sister) stood on the sidelines playing a Gameslave 2000 Color limited edition.  
  
Johnny looked at the too fools disturbing the entire neighborhood,driving them as utterly insane as him,with their insistant insults and horrible "yo mama" jokes. He simple reached into the pile and drug the boys   
apart,throwing them inside,causing Todd to go 'SQUEE!'. The alien looked at Johnny,shreiking "THIS IS NO WHY TO TREAT THE ALMIGHTY Ziiim" with the exagerated I sound he uses in his name. Johnny just ben down   
and looked into Zim's eyes,saying "You aren't so almight here,alien sqirt. I've seen Satan,and I've seen a demon dragon that lives in my wall,and I've lived to tell about it. You aren;t nothing but a little piece of dogshit on the   
bottom of my boot. NOW BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! BEFORE I DECIDE WHICH ONE OF YOU LOOKS BETTER TO TOSS INTO THE OVEN LIKE SOME I WISH THEY WOULD HAVE DONE TO THE DAMNED NAZI'S   
AFTER THEY DID THAT TO THE JEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" The geek boy looked up at him,clearly afraid of this maniac,but said "Happy Holidays,I am Dib."  
  
Johnny looked at Dib and roared "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR NAME!" Dib flinched and looked at his sister,Gaz,still standing outside,with Zim's pet robot,GIR at her side,still playing the Gameslave. Gaz looked at the   
pleading in his face,sighed,turned the game off,and walked back in with Gir following. Gir with his usual insane self,muttering "Doodeedoodeedoo",and then hollering "WAFFLES!" Johnny was genuinly amused at the little bloody  
yanker. Gir walked into the kitchen,and the sound of metal on metal would be heard ringing through the house,and Devi cursed. "LITTLE FUCKER!"  
  
She walked into the living room,noticing all the "guest". "Johnny,what is this?" Johnny explained everything as Gaz stood there nodding. She seemed colder than Johnny ever had,Devi thought. As if her soul is itself is lost  
in a deep depression. She looked at Zim and Dib,and came back into the living room with two chairs and two ropes,handing them to Johnny,who quickly tied the boys up,and Gaz,being bored,left the room to wait for Christmas dinner  
knowing that since she didn't cause anything,nothing would happen to her.  
  
Devi looked at both of them,yelling at them firmly,a motherly desciplinary tone in her voice. Zim didn't seem phased,but Dib seemed to be getting angry. She reiterated her point,and Zim gave an exasperated sigh,not wanting to hear  
this dribble. Johnny glared ot him,his hand on his knife in his pocket,ready for some throat-splitting. The rise and fall of Dib's chest began to grow,perspiration of fear and anger trickling down his face. Then he yelled and Devi. "LEMME GO YOU   
LITTLE WHORE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Devi glared at him. "AND INTERUPTING CHRISTMAS ISN'T ANYTHING!?" With that Devi jumped onto the chair,onto his balls,with a loud pop from inside his scrodum. Before Dib could even   
scream,Devi was sitting in his lap and beating the Hell out of him,blood and teeth flying out of Dibs mouth,until his head slumped over and he died. Zim meanwhile had slipped out,and Johnny just thought 'Good riddance to bad rubbish'. He and Gir  
and Gaz at their dinner,opened gifts,and then Gaz went home.   
  
Epilouge  
  
Gaz is now a member of a Kitty style fem-deathmetal group.  
Devi forgave Johnny and they are now married  
Gir started an army of Mini Moose to take over Siberia and then the north pole. Perhaps it will be Gir delivering the presents to you this year.  
Zim is now in hiding of Dib's father.  
Dib is dead,plain and simple 


End file.
